Walking Dead/J
Jacqui Jacqui was a member of the Atlanta Group and a former Zoning Department Worker. Rick Grimes first encounters her (along with Andrea, Merle Dixon, Morales and T-Dog) at a department store in Atlanta. She also defends Carol Peletier from the abuse of her husband Ed when he attempts to force her to leave while the women are doing laundry at camp and also exposes Jim's bite marks to the other survivors. At the CDC, she chooses to stay behind with Edwin Jenner much to the reluctance of T-Dog and waits as the building explodes, incinerating them both. Jadis Jadis was a Caucasian female in her apparent thirties with short dark hair and an intense demeanor. She was the leader of a survivalist group operating out of Virginia called the Scavengers, who were based out of a junkyard called "The Heap". Jadis was one of the few members of the group who spoke aloud, and even when she did, it was in a minimalist sentence structure. Rick Grimes and his group were discovered and captured by the Scavengers, who surrounded them. Rick saw their numbers and recognized that they would make strong allies. He struck a deal with Jadis, petitioning her for the group's help in their pending conflict against the Saviors. Jadis agreed to help them fight the Saviors, but first Rick and his people needed to provide them with guns - a resource that was in very short supply to Rick's group. To test Rick's mettle, Jadis had him cast into a pit of debris, where he had to fight his way out by defeating a spiked walker named Winslow. Rick succeeded in this, and clawed his way out of the pit, at which point Jadis agreed to help him - provided that he could hold up his end of the bargain first. Rick and Michonne came upon a high school near a fairground where they had the great fortune of finding Army zombies who had weapons on them. After dispatching the walkers, they collected more than sixty-three guns and brought them to Jadis. Jadis demanded more however, and they entered negotiations again. Jameson Jameson, first name unknown, was an adult Caucasian male during the early years of the zombie apocalypse. He became a resident of the Woodbury community, which was led by a man named Brian Blake, also known as The Governor. When a former guest of Woodbury named Michonne was brutally torturing the Governor in his residence, Jameson and a few others broke down the door to get inside, but Michonne managed to escape out the window. They found the Governor bleeding on the floor with one arm, one eye and his penis removed. The Governor's niece, Penny Blake, who was a zombie, emerged to attack them, but Jameson in the men held her back and locked her away. Jameson became one of the members of the Governor's Woodbury Army, who laid siege to Michonne's allies at a nearby prison. During the assault, Jameson was shot in the head and killed by Andrea, who had been perched in a watchtower with a sniper rifle. Jared Jared was a member of the Saviors who was often seen with Gavin during the Saviors meetings with Ezekiel and the Kingdom. During Richard's failed attempt to sacrifice himself to motivate Ezekiel into the war, Jared shoots Benjamin in the leg which ultimately kills him from blood loss. After this, Morgan Jones sets out to murder him and avenge Benjamin but this is halted when Jesus and Maggie capture him along with a large number of Saviors from an outpost. Jared escapes with a few Saviors when Henry opens the gate to get revenge for Benjamin during the walker attack. Morgan and Rick are captured by this group and work with the Saviors (minus Jared) to fend off walkers. Jared fights with Morgan but is kicked down the stairs behind a gate. Morgan shuts the gate and holds Jared by his shirt from the other side, allowing walkers to devour him. Jeanette Jeanette was a resident of Woodbury. After a series of conflicts between The Governor's forces against the survivors at the West Georgia Correctional Facility, the city was left defenseless. Jeanette became one of many expatriates who took up shelter with Rick Grimes and his group at the prison. When the Governor launched a second attack against the prison, the perimeter was compromised, forcing the residents to flee. Jeanette was one of several who escaped on a school bus, but the bus was soon overtaken by walkers. It is unclear whether Jeanette was counted amongst the dead, or if she somehow miraculously escaped. Jenny Jones Jenny Jones was the wife of Morgan Jones and the mother of Duane Jones. She lived in Georgia and was one of the earliest to fall victim to the zombie outbreak that swept across the country. Like many "walkers", Jenny had an instinctual connection to things that seemed familiar to her. She accompanied a horde of zombies that meandered about a house where her husband and son had taken refuge in. At one point, she even tried opening the front door, but it was locked. Morgan could not bear to see his wife wandering about as an undead creature and the effect it had on their son was even worse. Tearfully, Morgan did what needed to be done however. Taking up a high-powered rifle, he tried to put Jenny's soul to rest, but was unable to bring himself to do it. Sometime later, Morgan encountered Jenny again, but was powerless to stop her from attacking Duane and turning him into a walker. This time, Morgan had little choice but to finish her off. Jerry Jerry was a barrel-chested man in his apparent thirties and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a community called The Kingdom and served as chief adviser under King Ezekiel. Jerry usually stood next to Ezekiel's throne in the auditorium and announced the various guests seeking an audience with the king. He occasionally engaged in the same theatrical verbiage that Ezekiel employed, but was known to break character and snicker from time to time. Jesus Jesus (real name Paul Rovia) is a stranger encountered by Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon when they go out to confiscate a vending machine and a sorghum truck. Jesus distracts the two with fireworks and steals their truck but they catch up to him and manage to subdue him after he initially puts up a fight against Rick and Daryl. The two abandon him tied up on the side of the road, only to discover that Jesus is on the roof of the truck and Rick brakes to throw him off as Daryl gives chase. During the struggle, Jesus accidentally causes the truck to reverse into a lake with the door knocking him unconscious in the process. The two men bring him back to Alexandria to be examined and tied up again in the same room that Morgan kept the Wolves Leader. Michonne and Rick awake that night to find him in their bedroom, saying that he needs to talk to them. Jim Jim was a mechanic who lived in Atlanta, Georgia. When a zombie outbreak wiped out most of the country's population, Jim was fortunate enough to be counted among the survivors. Jim however did not feel at all fortunate as they only reason he survived was because his wife and children impeded the path of the walkers allowing Jim the chance to escape. Jim found refuge with another group of survivors and stayed with them at their camp in the woods outside of Atlanta. When former police officer Rick Grimes needed information on where to gather weapons, Jim told him about the best places to scavenge for supplies. Jim was the first of the group to suffer from a severe emotional breakdown. Consumed with grief and survivors' guilt, he began obsessively digging empty graves at the top of a hill. The others tried to get him to stop, but Jim wouldn't listen. Ultimately, Shane Walsh had to physically restrain Jim because his actions were scaring the other members of the group, particularly the children. The following evening, a group of walkers raided the camp and Jim was bitten on the arm. For three days he suffered through the pain and fever of the slow-acting plague. Refusing a mercy killing or staying with the group, Jim was willingly abandoned at the entrance to Atlanta in the hopes that, upon reanimating, he could be reunited with the undead members of his family that may still exist. Jimmy Jimmy was the boyfriend of Beth Greene who resided at her father Hershel's farm. He participates in the gun training session where he is criticized by T-Dog for holding his gun sideways while practicing as he remarks for Jimmy to not give him any of that gangsta shit. During the herd invasion of the farm, Jimmy drives Dale's RV and rescues Rick Grimes and Carl from the burning barn but is promptly ripped apart by walkers that invade and surround the RV. Jody Jody was a young Caucasian male and one of the original survivors of the zombie apocalypse. He took up residence in Woodbury, Georgia, which was under the leadership of a man known as the Governor. Spurned on by the Governor's lies concerning a group of survivors at the West Georgia Correctional Facility, Jody was part of an assault team that staged a raid on the prison. After the Governor's troops were forced to retreat, Jody got separated from the group. Racing through the woods, he ran into Carl Grimes, Hershel Greene and Beth Greene. Carl and Hershel both leveled their guns at him and Jody begged them not to shoot. Hershel ordered him to surrender his pump-action rifle. As Jody was leaning down to drop the weapon, Carl shot him in the head, killing him. Joe Joe was the leader of "The Claimers", a scavenger group who operated based on claiming things they wanted. Rick Grimes has his first encounter with them inside of a home he is resting in and kills one of their members, Lou, in an escape attempt. Joe and his group then come across Daryl Dixon while he sits on the highway after failing to rescue Beth Greene and Daryl follows along with them, hoping for a lead to Beth. Joe is forced to deal with a situation between Daryl and another member, Len, who planted rabbit inside of Daryl's bag to accuse him of stealing. Joe chooses to side with Daryl because of his honesty and promptly has his men beat Len to death for his deceit. Joe and his men manage to find Rick, Michonne and Carl Grimes camp out and prepare to get revenge for their fallen member. Daryl fails to convince Joe that Rick is a good man and is beaten for this and Carl/Michonne are unable to help due to being threatened. Joe then grabs Rick in a bear hug and asks him what the hell is he going to do now as Rick proceeds to bite and rip into Joe's throat with his teeth, killing him and leaving the other members stunned, giving Rick, Carl, Michonne and Daryl an open chance to fight back. Josephine Greene Josephine Greene was the first wife of Hershel Greene. She was also the mother of Maggie Greene, who was her only child. Josephine passed away some time prior to the zombie viral outbreak, by which point, Hershel had since remarried. A photograph of Josephine was kept in the Greene family farmhouse. Joshua Joshua was a human survivor of the zombie apocalypse and was living in the U.S. state of Virginia. He became a member of a group called the Whisperers, who cloaked their presence by adorning themselves in the preserved hides of roamers. Joshua was part of a herd that came upon Paul Monroe and a man named Darius. Joshua attacked Darius, stabbing him in the leg, which caused him to fall from his horse. He then stabbed him repeatedly in the chest, but fortunately for Darius, his plated armor protected him from any fatal injuries. He then advanced on Paul Monroe, who dispatched Joshua by slicing the top of his head off with a sword. Judith Grimes Judith Grimes is the infant daughter of Lori Grimes and the younger sister of Carl Grimes. There is some question as to who her father is. Although Lori's husband, Rick Grimes, has taken care of the child, it is also possible that Judith might be the daughter of Shane Walsh, whom Lori had an affair with prior to his death. Judith Grimes was born inside of a prison sanctuary in rural Georgia. Lori Grimes died while giving birth to Judith. Carl was the first to have physical contact with her. Julio Julio was a resident of Woodbury. After a series of conflicts between The Governor's forces against the survivors at the West Georgia Correctional Facility, the city was left defenseless. Julio became one of many expatriates who took up shelter with Rick Grimes and his group at the prison. Some months later, a mysterious infection began sweeping through the prison. Julio was one of those infected and had to be quarantined, forced to watch other succumb to the sickness. When the Governor launched a second attack against the prison, the perimeter was compromised, forcing the residents to flee. Julio was gunned down by members of the Governor's militia. July Julie was a young African American woman who lived in Georgia around the early 2000s. She was the daughter of Tyreese and the lover of a Caucasian man named Chris. Julie was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and became a part of Rick Grimes' camp. Julie and Chris met Rick and his group in the rural countryside some distance outside of Atlanta. They stayed at the Greene farm for a time, then relocated to an abandoned prison. During this time, Julie worked as a babysitter to Carl Grimes and Sophia. Julie and Chris agreed to a suicide pact at the prison, in which they would each fire a fatal gunshot at the other. Chris held up his side of the arrangement and shot Julie, but Julie never had the chance to fire back. The bullet struck her in the chest, killing her instantly. When the others heard the gunshot, they came rushing into the cell to find Julie's bloody body. Tyreese cradled her in outraged grief, just as she reanimated. Chris fired a second shot that put her down for good.